The present invention relates to a nozzle for emission of a mixture of water and air into a tub for hydromassage. As is known, a tub for hydromassage comprises an ordinary bathtub equipped at the walls with nozzles supplied by a system drawing water from the tub which is previously filled. The water is than mixed with air, and reintroduced, under pressure, into the tub through the nozzles. Since the tub, though equipped with the hydromassage system, will also serve for ordinary bathing to cleanse the body, it is important that the nozzles do not permit any leakage of water into the circuit of the system when the hydromassage system is idle. If standing water, mixed with matter carried off from the user's skin, leaks into the hydromassage system, mold and bacteria may begin to grow and may get recirculated on the occasion of hydromassage.
The nozzle should also be capable of being oriented at will so that the jet of air and water may be directed in any desired manner. Such nozzles must perform the function of drawing in air from the outer surroundings and mixing it into the jet of water under pressure so that the hydromassage may be performed with a mixture of air and water. It is important that the skin of the body be struck by air bubbles so as to undergo not only a massaging effect but also an effective oxygenating action. Presently, there are nozzles that are known that will satisfy the above mentioned requirements and functions, but they are complicated and costly in construction, and moreover are in need of improvement with regard to being hermetically sealed when the hydromassage system is not in use.